


Expectations

by Ekala



Series: Tron Drabbles, 7/3/12 [2]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "DO SOME REBOOTED SARK VS CLU SHOWDOWNS OF SEXY”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

Discs he’d been expecting. Staves, sabers - all updated versions of his own weapons, dispatched easily enough.

The new controller had talent, but no _dedication_.

He’d backed him down into a corner. The new, dark armor seemed to be working well enough; intimidation was the key, of course.

The other’s face contorted in rage, though Sark didn’t know why. Deresolution was imminent for those unable to perform their duties. He raised his disc and—

The ground flung him aside, shock coursing through him like pain.

He hadn’t expected _programming_.


End file.
